numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Crossoverse News
Crud, I got a strike for making templates. Seriously, I made template for specficially me, and using code is capable of screwing my whole code up! Oh well, at least I don't have a strike for requesting the PinkDrop to give TSRITW a strike! Because he's been getting away scot-free too much times. Also Cloudy: there were no rulebooks here, so can you please at least make a rulebook so at least we do not get ninja/surprise attack/fliqqy strikes? That's just totally unfair. Anyways, back onto my happy side again. I!prez He's on that wiki and spamming Threeten everywhere. Heck, guess what someone said? Well... the image above. And look, people are confusing Threeten as a male already. Well I guess you can't blame the creator for having such masculine lookin' character. And then, again, Galactic Gecko points out what the heck Threeten's element might be. Let us just assume it is Anima, because, well, Anima.... has the prefix anim- in it. Also if you were wondering if I was going to change his stats... yes I might change his stats so he has, well... whatever. The Fighters You may be wondering why the heck I'm even adding your OCs into there, well that's because I wanna give you a little love. You get to compose their moveset even! Also, for those who are asking how to unlock the character, don't worry. I'll confirm that to unlock Chuck and Big Daddy you must them. Also, no, Inkling will NEVER fight Big Daddy but rather the Octo...stamp. Because if they fought Big Daddy, Big Daddy would stab them to death and they'd probably explode into ACTUAL BLOOD. Or Inkling Blood. Anyways a few fighters have different fighting systems similar to the Inklings. Lots of fighters from the PlayStation All-Star Battle Royale will have a different system which is like that of... well, PlayStation All-Star Battle Royale. Example: the Sprixie Princesses are literally seven characters in one who have different advantages and disadvantages, but they otherwise share their HP and Final Smash. Characters like Big Daddy, on the other hand, act like as if they were from... well, PlayStation All-Star Battle Royale with the exception of being hit around like a smash fighter; they have a Super Attack system (which is activated by pressing the L-Stick) which upgrades the more Smash Balls they break. And some of them still retain their instant-kill properties, like Big Daddy's Flood! The Egg Log Chuck the Clucker's Egg Log has been updated to try and provide some helpful tips (though sometimes, they are just weird random messages, such as "Feed it eggs!" for the Piranha Plant). For example, take Big Daddy's (yes he's pretty cool) Egg Log for example. The tips are: #Do not let him break the weird orb thingies! #Shrug him off with smash attacks when possible! #Try and get rid of its sea-diving helmet for payback for it breaking your breath! Yes, however, the weird random messages might be helpful. For examples, "breath" does not refer to well, breath. but "bubbles". Meanwhile, that refers to "shields", which indicates that its Drill Slam can easily break your shield. However, the aforementioned "Feed it eggs!" has little to no meaning, because even if you did attack it with eggs... nothing happens. And to note the most useless one: "Do not let that weird angel-woman and angel-guy talk about me!", which sounds as if Chuck will take a billion of damage if Palutena's Guidance is used on him, but in reality, nothing happens. Other than him suddenly breaking in and threatning to poop eggs all over their home. Still, he makes random rants on characters (like calling Hat Kid "a family rejection"), and sometimes he gets super aggressive. And, FOR HIRE! I'm not going to make this in here, but a seperate blog. Well, see ya! Category:Blog posts